The Odds Were In Our Favor
by JBurt120
Summary: Kurt survived the Hunger Games. The next year Finn is reaped, so is Blaine from District 7. They go head to head and Blaine comes out victorious, while still dealing with his own games and the feeling of disappointment, Kurt seeks comfort in the one person he should hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first multi chapter Glee Fic so wish me luck. I know that on my other stories I had a set schedule but now, I plan to update at least three times a month, it will always be a minimum of two thousand words per chapter. Anyway this came from watching Hunger Games/ looking at twitter and seeing a tweet from Glee about two more seasons (YAY!). I looked around on here and everyone has Blaine and Kurt meeting in The Hunger Games. Well mine is a little different… Hope You Like!**

**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGL EEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

_Blaine breathed hard. He glared down at the older boy who was dying before his own eyes. Well technically eye (his other was swollen shut) but still. He gripped his axe in hand that was littered with blood, both his and the guys from District 10. _

"_Please!" the boy begged his breathe raspy from the slice in his side, "We can both get out of here alive!" _

_Blaine didn't say anything, he just stared and marveled at how messed up this was. He was sixteen fighting what appeared to be an eighteen year-old; they were the last two tributes left. _

"_I know that's lie," Blaine whispered, not daring to go along with it, know that they were on national television, "and so do you."_

_He honestly didn't want to murder anyone. In the whole tournament his total kills were three, and all three of them had tried to kill Tina. This guy on the other hand had totaled up to fourteen, all in a row. He had been hunting out Blaine from the beginning since Blaine had won over most of the nation._

"_Just let me up and we can figure some way out of this," Blaine's foot that was across the guy's chest slackened for a moment, and that was all he needed for him to grip Blaine's leg, twist it, and snap it in two. He let out a high pitched scream. Then Blaine was on the ground, swimming in and out of conciseness, the boy would appear with a mad glint in his eye, and then disappear into blackness._

"_Kill me," Blaine whispered, remembering this guys' tactics. He would only kill you if you tried to talk him out of it. After watching him slaughter about twelve kids from a tree you tend to catch on to something's._

_The guy just stared._

"_You have me, corned, obviously near death, why not just put me out of my misery?" _

_The boy raised Blaine's axe, but faltered, "NO! You have to suffer!" _

_Blaine nodded, noticing how the guy was starting to lose his balance. Then he just fell the axe coming down on him, square in the chest. A cannon immediately fired, and Blaine welcomed the darkness for once._

**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGL EEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

Blaine woke with a start. His long curly hair matted against his forehead. He takes a deep breathes and tried to calm his racing heart, collecting himself. Pushing back his curls he sat gently lay back down, glancing at the clock. _5:03 a.m._ sighing resigned to his small laptop that he had got from the capital. He ran his still sliced fingers over the front, going over the mockingjay sticker that he put on it. Blaine still wanted a rebellion; he was so close to causing uproar in the arena. But, Blaine was smart; he didn't want to pull at 'Katniss' as his Mentor, Raff Honeyman, called it. Raff was nice, but much closed off, rarely showing emotion, though being a hypocrite when he told Blaine and Tina to get as passionate as you can in the arena since you wanted the audience to know you.

Tina.

God he missed Tina, she was his absolute best friend ever. After he came back everyone treated him different. Sam, Artie, even Marley was. Mostly he just stayed at home now a days, since he wasn't required by law to go to school and he was already far ahead of his class.

He pulled open the laptop and was greeted by all of his Glee friends. Yes, in District 7 they have a Glee Club. They weren't by any means good; it was just their group of friends who had connected by music.

He stared at Tina, Her beautiful black hair, how she was smiling and even when she wasn't she still tried to make everything better. She was the first person he came out to in their 8th grade year. Surprisingly she just nodded, laughed, and said 'I know' and they went on. Yes, Blaine had gotten bullied, a lot actually. Even when he went up to the stage he could hear people say good riddance.

He glanced back at the clock, _5:13 a.m._ he stood up testily, the kid Fish or Finn had done a lot of damage to his leg. He went to physical therapy in the capital every weekend, since the capitol paid for every medical expense. After making sure he could stand, he shoved his curly hair off his head and walked downstairs for some breakfast.

**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGL EEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

Kurt Hummel woke to a similar state as Blaine Anderson did. The only difference he was reliving his own and Finn's Hunger Games. Apparently he had been screaming because his head was resting on his dad's chest, with his father's arms rubbing up and down his back. Slowly he lifter his head to find his dad smiling at him, it was watery but still it was a smile.

"You okay bud?" Burt asked, still rubbing Kurt's back slowing slightly. Kurt nodded, and looked down at his lap.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

_Beside the fact that I basically sent my own brother to death? _Said a snarky voice in his head.

"It's my fault," he whispered. Kurt's nightmares about his games have been coming less and less ever since he won last year. His dad only hugged him tighter and shook his head.

"No Kurt, you are never at fault for Finn getting chosen, or dying."

"But if I would have said yes to go to the capital he wouldn't have been chosen," he mumbled. A few days after he got home, the Capital asked him to come back since he was in critical condition and didn't get a post-games interview. He declined; instead they sent a small team over. He hadn't realized it then but he knew now that was what got Finn chosen.

"No, Kurt you have got to stop blaming yourself for things that you can't control! It's that Anderson kid's fault; he's the one who killed Finn!"

"No," Kurt said simply, it wasn't even Anderson's he was reaped and didn't even deliver the final blow to Finn; in fact he didn't even give the blow that _had_ killed him.

"Yes Kurt! God Yes! Anderson-,"

"Have you even watched it?" Kurt asked quietly, "after I mean, did you watch the Games, the reruns?"

Burt just stared at Kurt awestruck and shook his head. Kurt had watched it, it was his first year as a mentor and gotten his own brother killed. That wasn't the only reason he went back and watched it. The kid from 7 seemed off, not crazy like Septimus (one of the kids Kurt killed) did. He was just different and as he watched he realized you never actually saw Blaine until the elite eight. When he was trying to save some girl he knew, when Kurt looked at the statistics he saw that Blaine had the lowest kills ever recorded and that spoke to Kurt.

"Blaine never killed Finn, yes he did hurt Finn but he never gave a final blow, he never even touched Finn until they met each other, don't try and blame Anderson," with that Kurt got up from the bed and walked downstairs where the TV was on announcing when the victory tour was going to happen, with a picture of Blaine himself standing there with a winning smile on his face. You could still see cuts and a faded bruise on his face. Kurt still had no idea why he was defending Blaine.

It was just simple things that jumped out at him. Like how Blaine stayed perfectly still during interviews, how his interview was released later than usual, and when he was on camera, you never saw his scars. Even when people asked he just shrugged it off and made some funny comment that changed the subject.

There was a knock at the door and Kurt walked over to the nearest mirror, making sure that he was slightly presentable. He opened to find his best friend.

Rachel Berry.

She was smiling, but you could tell by looking at her that she was crying by the smears in her make-up.

"Hey," her voice was trembling; Kurt glanced up and down at her, eyes landing on her ring, a thin silver band was on her ring finger. It was the promise ring that Finn had given her right before he left. He remembered it distinctively, the promise, '_I promise you, Rachel, I will come back, I will marry you, we will live happily ever after.'_

They all actually believed he was coming back, they all did till he fell over from pure exhaustion and Blaine's axe hit him square in the chest.

"Hey," he said gently, he knew how to calm people. He was the person to come to when someone was stressed or scared, he was the one that calmed the two twelve year olds in the arena and got them to the elite eight.

Kurt moved aside and let Rachel come in, taking off her shoes as she did so. They walked from the living area into the kitchen were Kurt began making some toast.

"Can you turn the TV off?" Rachel asked quietly, he glanced over to what was playing and saw Blaine talking about when he was up against Finn.

"_I honestly thought I was going to die first. Finn was just so much bigger than me and he was a great guy."_

"_You two talked while in the games? It seemed you and he had a rivalry going," Caesar Flickman said with a smile._

"_No, well I guess he had it out for me from the beginning since I had a high score, but still I could tell how much he wanted to win, how much he wanted to prove himself, and when I was hiding, I watched him and the careers. He was always up at night protecting them. Even when they tried to kill Finn, he made their deaths quick and virtually painless."_

Rachel sighed, her watery eyes were starting to shoot daggers at the screen.

"Is it rude that I want to go and kill him myself right now?"

Kurt chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging he tightly, "Nope, though you have to admit, Blaine is giving Finn a lot of credit."

"Why are you defending him?" she snapped after several moments of silence. Kurt stayed quiet; she did this several times after Finn died. Getting angry and random moments to work though her anger at the capital.

"Rachel I was in his position-,"

"Oh here we go again comparing your success to Finn's failure. You know what Kurt, maybe I don't care that you won. You made it back. Whoop de do! Finn would have to if Blaine would have just given up like the little fag should have."

Kurt inhaled sharply.

"What did you just say?"

Rachel stayed quiet going over her words, then it landed on it. Her eyes widened at Kurt who just shook his head and walked back up the stairs leaving his guest shouting apologies and other things that were drowned out. He went over and collapsed on his bed.

Glancing over he saw the baby grand piano that came with every house in victor village. He knows how to play a few choice songs, like _Hanging Tree_ he can also do the lullaby that Katniss sang to Rue when she died sixteen years ago. Katniss died three years later after they had just won the rebellion, yet the Capital still found a way to take back over and here they were.

He needed someone else to talk to.

Someone who had been through what he had. Then everything clicked. This is crazy he thought as he walked over to the phone in his room. This is absolutely crazy. He dialed the number out of the book of numbers issued by Panem.

"Hello?" said a slight rough voice,

"Hi, this is Kurt Hummel," he said anxiously, he just knew something bad was going to happen, "I was wondering if I could talk to Blaine Anderson."

There was a long pause but no movement took place.

"This is Blaine."

**A/N: So this wasn't supposed to happen…. At all. Anyway I pretty much explained everything up there so, I love feedback. Even a favorite speaks volumes to me **


	2. Chapter 2

**GLEE!**

Blaine had been sitting in his room, playing on the piano that came with the house. Letting his mind slip, he began to play random melodies till it morphed into what sounded like one of his own songs he wrote. Blaine had turned to music shortly after the games began. Before he was involved in Glee after a push from his mom, but now that was what he did almost every day. If he wasn't playing music then he was sleeping or in therapy.

He was in the middle of _Not Alone_ when he heard the phone ring. Praying that it wasn't the Capital wanting another interview, he gingerly stood up, hobbled down the stairs, and picked it up.

"Hello?" he could tell in the phone that his voice was rough, he took a drink of water from the bottle that was lying on the counter.

"_Hi, this is Kurt Hummel. I was wondering if I could talk to Blaine Anderson?"_

Blaine inhaled sharply. Kurt Hummel… He was the victor before him. Why did Kurt want to talk to Blaine? He friends barely talked to him anymore, even his parents seem distant. Cooper would have helped.

_Don't think about Cooper! _He shakes his head, returning himself back to present.

"This is Blaine," he says after a moment of hesitation. He wasn't stupid, he knew these phones were tapped, he knew that there were camera's in his house that he couldn't disable. There were very few things that he could control anymore and he hated it.

There was silence on the other end of the line so Blaine decided to fill it in, "No offense but why did you call me?"

There was still silence and Blaine was getting more apprehensive by the moment.

"Can we talk? Like in person?" Kurt's voice was hesitant and almost scared.

"You live in a different district," Blaine deadpanned, taking another swig of water. Ever since the Rebels lost, things go even worse for any district further out then 5. The capitol cracked down on traveling between districts, even though they were victors, something told Blaine that he couldn't just go and visit Kurt when he fancied, it didn't work that way.

The Rebels made everything so much worse. It's like they didn't think _What if we lose?_ If they had answered that question it would have been: _We would make everyone else's life a living hell,_ which had happened.

"Well, maybe we can meet in the capitol? Or during the tour?"

Kurt's questions broke through the day dream and snapped Blaine back into reality.

"Sure." Blaine had no idea why he wasn't talking more, half the time he sat around sulking because no one _would_ talk to him. Now a brand new person who was in the same exact boat as him wanted to talk and he was being a total douchebag?

Yep, that sounded like Blaine.

"Okay… Bye," The last statement was followed by a quick clip and then the dead line following. Blaine hooked the phone back up and threw the bottle of water that he had drained into the trash can.

"Hey Blaine,"

He turned to see his mom walking into the room, he smiled softly and sat back down in the stool that he was perched on in the conversation.

"Have you taken your meds this morning darling?" she asked. Ever since he came home her and his father acted more like parents and less like wardens. He shook his head as Belladonna Anderson ran a hand through his curls as she passed to make breakfast. She looked more like Blaine than her husband did. She had tan skin, with hazel eyes, and dark straight hair. Blaine got the curliness from his dad.

Blaine shook his head feeling the excess water from his shower drop to his shoulder.

She repeated his action and put a bottle of pills on the table, "Wesley and David would have your head if they knew."

Wes and David were Blaine's physical therapists. They basically pushed him to tears each time he went there, doing simple things that absolutely killed his leg since he refuse to have it amputated.

He shrugged, "I don't like taking the pills, and they make me drowsy."

"They may make you drowsy, but they help," said a new voice, Carson Anderson; he kissed his son on the head and walked over to help his wife with breakfast.

"Maybe I don't want to sleep," Blaine protested, but pulling his speech about how he hated being drowsy to a close by yawning and laying his head down.

"Maybe your acting worse than some of my students," he father pointed out. Carson was a first grade teacher at the local school system, he was laid off a year before Cooper was reaped, so then Cooper was forced to put in for a tesserae. The next reaping, Coop was pulled. After that he refused to let Blaine put in for one, yet he still got pulled, since Cooper refused to kill a girl in the arena. While Blaine was gone the school found an opening for Carson.

Blaine buried his head further in his arms and let out a heavy sigh. His father was trying and he was grateful, but they just didn't know how bad the nightmares were. When he first got home, he screamed almost every night when he to bed. They lessened overtime but didn't stop. He had woken up several times in his mom's or dad's arms, crying, while one of them or both of them try to console their restless child.

"You okay Blaine?" He couldn't tell if it was his mom or dad so he looked up with dead eyes so they both knew the answer.

His dad was getting ready to respond when his phone rang. Blaine just let his head flop back into his arms.

"Hello?"

…

"Sage! I haven't talked to you in forever!"

Blaine immediately made a face; Sage's last name was Smythe. She had two sons, one named Shiloh in his dad's class. The other was Sebastian. Blaine didn't like Sebastian.

They met when Sage and Carson had to have a conference about Shiloh. Sebastian came as well and has not stopped bothering him since. Though his family had to be careful. The Symthe's weren't in total power but they had a huge influence in district 7. One word from Samuel Smythe and they could all be shipped to district 12.

"Shiloh's sick?"

_No! _Blaine thought as soon as his dad repeated the words. His mom was the only healer within a 50 mile radius, which meant…

"Yes, of course you can drop Shiloh off here, I'm sure Bella can diagnose him quick!"

Blaine groaned, Sage wasn't going to drop her son off. Sebastian was going to drop him off, in other words he was condemned to a whole day with Sebastian.

"Well I have to be at the school in about thirty minutes, but Blaine and Bella will be here."

_Nope, I will not be here when that meerkat gets here._

"Mom," Blaine whispered as his dad carried on with his least favorite student's mother. His mom looked up from the eggs she was frying.

"Can I go to school today?"

His mother smiled sadly, turned off the stove, and walked over to her youngest son.

"Baby, I know you don't like Sebastian, but he won't stay all day," she said placing her delicate hands on Blaine's.

"Can I at least go see Mike?"

His mom thought for a moment. Mike was one of Blaine's best friends here, he always was there to talk and was a perfect example of who he wanted to be. Mike followed his dream, he currently owned his own dance studio and held classes.

"Can he come here? I don't want you on your leg."

Blaine sighed frustratingly; he heard his dad flick the phone off and walk back into the kitchen.

"Blaine?" he asked touching his shoulder.

"I'm going upstairs," he mumbled and stood up.

"Blaine…" his father repeated only softer, watching as his son struggled to get up the stairs. He didn't try and help him, the first time Blaine got back from the capitol he refused to let anyone help him, falling twice in the process, but he still refused.

Once Blaine made it up the stairs, he collapsed on the bed just in time to hear the front door close, meaning his dad left for work. Blaine relaxed for a total of five seconds before his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"_Hey BB!" _Blaine sighed, it was David. When the two of them weren't pushing him to the brink of tears, they were actually pretty cool.

"BB?"

"_Baby Blaine!"_ he heard Wes shout. Blaine groaned, both of them thought of Blaine like little brother.

"Hey Wes."

"_What about me?"_ He heard David ask innocently.

"Hi David," he mumbled, rolling over on his bed.

"_Someone sounds sad,"_ Wes commented.

"I'm not sad… Just frustrated."

"_Come on BB, talk to us. We are your therapists."_

Blaine sighed as his mind wondered back to the call he got this morning. The Victory Tour was in two weeks and he wasn't looking forward to it. All he did was go around and parade the fact that he beat the other districts. On top of that he had to have a 'talent'. Maybe he could climb something as a talent.

"What is my talent?" He asked deeming that a safe question. He knew for a fact that if he told Wes and David that Kurt Hummel called him, it would be Capitol news by the next day. If he told his parents they wouldn't let him use the phone anymore and that wasn't going to happen.

_"Didn't you say you were in Glee?" Wes asked._

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm good, that isn't really an accomplishment here in 7."

"_Sing" David said through the terrible connection, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"No, I will not serenade you over the phone David."

"BLAINE!" He heard his mother screech from somewhere downstairs.

_"Yikes was that your singing?" _

"No, David that was my mom. I'll see you guys in the Capitol during the tour."

He sat the phone back down, glancing over at the clock he saw about twenty minutes had passed. Testing his leg he began his departure down the stairs and into den where Shiloh was sitting, puking into a bucket, and Sebastian was as well, standing by the stairs.

"Hey there killer," he said adding a wink that made Blaine want to go throw up with Shiloh. Blaine struggled down the last few steps noting how Sebastian looked as if he was ready to grab him if he fell. The first time anyone beside Wes, David, his mom, and his dad tried to touch him, he had a panic attack and it was caused by the slimy prick sitting uncomfortably close to him on the couch.

"So, Blaine, what's your talent for tour?" he asked casually, throwing an arm around the top of the couch, carefully avoiding Blaine's body.

"I don't know yet," he answered evenly.

The taller looked as if he was going to make some inappropriate comment but his mother interrupted before he was able to, "Sebastian, could you be a dear and go get some of the yellow liquid in the fridge, bottom shelf, on the right?"

"Of course, Mrs. Anderson."

Once he was gone, Blaine sighed in relief. He glanced over at him mom who was helping Shiloh to his feet.

Sebastian walked back into the room holding the liquid far away from himself, he gestured for Belladonna to take it but she shook her head.

"I can't do anything more than give him that. Just three teaspoons a day. Each before meal times. Bring him back in a week so I can revaluate him. Keeping him out of school until then. Okay?"

Sebastian kept his eyes on Blaine the whole time but nodded nonetheless.

"Thank you, Goodbye Mrs. Anderson, Bye Blaine!" he added that damn wink again and Blaine squirmed making some of the bandages come off of his leg.

Once the door was shut he and his mom let out a long sigh.

"Blaine! You messed up your bandages!"

"M'sorry." He slurred he could feel the pills beginning to take him under.

His mom smiled at him sweetly. Blaine was always bouncing back and forth 'between happy and sad. Right now as his eyes dropped you could see his expression was just plain tired.

"Go to sleep honey," she said kneeling by the couch and running a hand through his mess of curls.

He shook his hand and pulled the blanket up further.

"Blaine you need sleep. Just clear your mind and go to sleep."

He was out in seconds and Belladonna called Carson to fill him in. When she sat the phone down she saw the times of the latest calls.

_8:00 a.m_

She stared at that. Who called at eight a.m, she hadn't even cooked breakfast till 8:30. Glancing at the call again she saw another districts area code. This was weird. Deciding to investigate she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

A/N: So I know this is suuppppeeerrr late. I know. I am sorry. I have no clue when the next update will be just bear with me. I also started back up _Just Harry. _It may or may not be updated who knows. I seriously don't expect reviews after how long I made you guys wait.


End file.
